Blast
}} Blast (ブラスト, Burasuto) is the S-Class Rank 1 professional hero of the Hero Association. His current whereabouts are unknown, and only a few select Hero Association staff members have the means to communicate with him. Appearance Blast is a man with a muscular build. He has spiky black hair and wears a superhero suit with a cape. In the webcomic, his suit's front zipper is outlined with a fiery contour. Personality Nothing is known of Blast's personality, as he has made no appearances in the manga. He does not disclose his personal information in the Hero Association Catalog. Akin to Saitama, Blast considers his hero work a hobby. He also seems to have independent tendencies, advising Tatsumaki to use her own powers to defend herself rather than expecting others to save her and only showing up on his own terms (in his case, according to Sitch, when humanity is in peril). Blast's attack on the ninja village also indicates that he doesn't show mercy towards humans who he views as evil, similar to Sweet Mask. History 18 years ago, Blast saved Tatsumaki from a monster. He then encouraged Tatsumaki to use her powers when in danger. 15 years ago, Blast defeated the Ninja Village Leader and put him into a coma. 9 years ago, on the day of Sonic's graduation, Blast attacked the Ninja Village and killed many orphan trainees. Sonic managed to escape Blast's wrath, and the incident left him with a great disdain towards heroes. 2 years ago, Blast fought Elder Centipede and brought him to the brink of death. However, the monster managed to escape underground before he could finish it off. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc During the S-Class meeting, Child Emperor mentions Blast's absence , which was later confirmed by Sitch who mentions his unknown whereabouts. Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Blast is mentioned in a Hero Association meeting. A staff member is frustrated at Blast's lack of activity despite being S-Class rank 1. Sitch says that Blast cannot be ordered around, but has enough faith in Blast that should humanity be in need of saving, he will appear. When Drive Knight asks whether or not Blast will appear if the Hero Association Headquarters is attacked, Sekingar says that it is not very likely, stating that Blast is more or less retired. During the battle between the Monster Association, Hero Association, and Garou, Psykos manages to successfully take down Tatsumaki and mentions that it was naive for the heroes to be dependent solely on Tatsumaki to take down the Monster Association. Psykos says that they should have brought along Blast and Metal Knight to their hero team in which she refers to them as bishop and rook respectively. Even so, she thinks that they would not have helped. Abilities and Powers Being the highest ranked hero of the Hero Association, it can be presumed that Blast is a very powerful S-Class hero. Fubuki mentions that Blast is "the one at the top of all heroes" during her talk with Saitama in his apartment, putting Blast alongside King in terms of power. Sitch also mentions Blast would only present himself if humanity is in peril and that he is valuable enough to receive special treatment over the other heroes. Blast was able to bring Elder Centipede—a Dragon level threat strong enough to combat the likes of Bang, Bomb, and Genos simultaneously—to the brink of death, although Elder Centipede was smaller and as such presumably weaker when he first fought Blast. Despite this, Gyoro Gyoro believed that Blast could still defeat Elder Centipede even in his current state. In the databook, Fubuki speculates that Blast is stronger than King, can shoot lasers from his eyes and rules over psychic powers and has the ability to command trillions of robots. She hypothesizes that he could beat the rest of the S-Class all at once. Blast also defeated the leader of the ninja village, who is regarded as the most powerful ninja to ever exist and stated capable of defeating Flashy Flash, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic and the entire Heavenly Ninja Party at once as if he were handling an infant. The leader's defeat at the hands of Blast was so severe, that it put him in a 15 year long coma. Quotes *(To Tatsumaki, after saving her) "When the time comes, don't go expecting someone to come save you." *(To Tatsumaki, about being a hero) "...I guess this is more of a hobby." Trivia * Blast's debut in the manga was originally less ambiguous, clearly showing a long head of hair and a cape. However, in the tankōbon release of the manga, his appearance was changed to be even more mysterious and equivocal. *Blast was the reason Tatsumaki became a hero. *Blast is the first known human to perform heroic acts in the series. References Navigation zh:爆滅 pl:Blast fr:Blast Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes